The present invention is directed to a semitrailer landing gear, and in particular a landing gear having a multi-speed gearing system that automatically shifts between high and low gear ranges.
Semitrailers include landing gear for supporting the forward portion of the semitrailer when disconnected from a truck, with the landing gear including legs that raise and lower the semitrailer when connecting or disconnecting to the fifth wheel of the truck. The landing gear legs are raised for road travel when the semitrailer is connected to a truck, in which case the legs are retracted without a load. Conversely, when disconnecting the semitrailer the landing gear legs are extended into contact with a support surface to raise the semitrailer such that they are extended while supporting a significant load. Landing gear include high and low gears for extension/retraction of the legs based on whether the legs are supporting a load or unloaded.